Tournament One
by ROMVLVS
Summary: The very first Mortal Kombat Tournament that happened, a prequel the the whole series.
1. Description

Disclaimer: I do not own any… [Generic disclaimer here]

Chapter 0

**Character Descriptions.**

Shao Shan

A massive human tarkatan hybrid, Shao Shan is clad in soft scaled bright red leather armor. His eyes are set under a heavy tarkatan forehead but his mouth and jaw line human. He has thick black hair braided on the top of his head and similar beard also braided at the chin. He is nearly 8 feet tall with large muscles and deep angry eyes.

Tristram

An average sized [6 feet approx.] demigod born to a human mother, his appearance is common to those of Orderrealm. Pale, unnaturally white thin frame, laden with thin ripped muscles and tinged white hair. His hair is shoulder length. Semi-loose white pants with a thin single red stripe going through the front with matching boots and gloves. Full sleeved shirt of a similar material tucked in but opened and taken off the back and the sleeves tied around the waist. Angelic softly smiling face with benevolent looking eyes.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any… [Generic disclaimer here]

Chapter 1

**The Elder Gods created the six realms, diversifying the varied races, to bring about peace.**

But Gods, as it turns out, have a tendency to be wrong. Almost always.

And they were, for the six realms were engaged in a perennial war for supremacy. While the forces of Chaosrealm, Netherrealm and Outworld converged on Earthrealm nearly wiping out its resident reptilians, they plotted against each other. Chaosrealm had tried to take over Orderrealm but realized it needed to be much more powerful to be able to assimilate Orderrealm. A small delegation reached the hold of Outworld's dreaded king Shao Shan who thundered a laugh and accepted readily the merger of Outworld and Chaosrealm. As preparations went underway a small pale child dragged itself to the Emperor's feet. He clasped at the large mans muscled calf, the emperor disregarded him. He begged and pleaded in his tiny voice for the emperor to stop. The emperor shook his leg and flung the kid away. The stubborn little boy crawled up to Shao Shan again unafraid of this stature or size, unintimidated by his dark aura. He grabbed hold of the king's legs and started climbing. The emperor fazed by the insolence of this wretched child and unable to reach him on his back thrashed, the child used Shao Shan's braided hair to pull himself up till he finally reached the face, whence he clasped it with his left hand. Shao Shan's eyes went blank and he saw the horrors that awaited him if he joined the two realms together.

"Unable to contain the haphazard and unpredictable nature of chaos, the fearsome Outworld realm, notorious for its vicious warriors, was devoured by Chaosrealm. Their plan to lure Outworld as an ally had worked. Now they shall use them as expandable armies to gain control of the other realms."

The portals for both the realms were opened and the king came to his senses not a second too soon. In a fit of violent rage he chopped up the shamanistic priests and sent their pieces to Chaosrealm, ordering the portals closed, the two realms would not assimilate. Instead, He will become stronger and subjugate the realm of Chaos. The booming proclamation by Shao Shan welcomed by the legions of Outworld.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

**The Elder Gods thus created a tournament. A battle royale between two realms; win 10 in a row and you conquer it, undisputedly. **

The rules were simple:

The matches would be picked at random.

There will be 32 warriors from each side.

The winners of the 1st round will move on to the next, till there are only 2 warriors left – one from each side.

The matches will go on till one of the contestants accepts defeat or dies.

A fallen warrior's souls may be collected.

If two warriors from the same realm are chosen to fight each other, one of them may decline the challenge; thus accepting defeat and exiting the Tournament and the winning challenger advancing to the next round.

Emperor Shao Shan picked up the gauntlet and stood before the Elder Gods to challenge the realm of his choosing. He had absolute faith in his choice of Kombatants of Outworld. He chose the strongest of opponents: Orderrealm. Orderrealm accepted the challenge. The undergod Raiden breathe a sigh of relief. The warriors gathered at a massive construct with several levels. Many of those were bobby trapped. The warriors stepped into the arena, watched by a billion billion eyes from all realms. Emperor Shao Shan led his army of wretched looking vicious warriors mostly Tarkatans. He was the lone of his kind, half human, half tarkatan. His human mouth belied his unruly violent tarkatan nature. The gaggle of Orderrealm seemed to take this contest lightly. They were disjointed and unorganized Shao Shan mocked them "So much for Order!" The warriors of Outworld knew of Shao Shan's ability, they feared him. They stood across their Orderrealm opponents. It was now time.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

**SEIDO.**

**THE TOWER OF ALLSIGHT.**

**TRISTRAM.**

Atop the tower Tristram stood staring blankly into the cloudy sky. He was witnessing the announcement of the tournament by the Elder Gods. He watched as Shao Shan chose his realm to be the 1st participant in it, alongside his own. He ordered a few of his men to accompany him. He did not choose his best warriors or the most skilled Shamans or wizards. Instead, he ordered them to stand guard against an assault from the combined forces of Outworld, Netherrealm, Earthrealm and Chaosrealm. He was a master warlock himself and knew he could in a fair fight destroy Outworld's forces in a structured tournament. He grinned knowingly.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

**MORTAL KOMBAT BEGINS.**

**ROUND ONE : FIGHT !**

Across the various stages the Kombatants readied themselves, the gong sounded and they all flung themselves at each other with a fury. A few did not. Like Tristram, who stood there non-chalantly while his Tarkatan foe approached him at full force. He simply side stepped him and sandwiched him between his right knee and elbow, gnashing a hole in the poor Tarkatan's torso. He had won his fight just so simply. On the other hand, Shao Shan was out to prove his dominance; he went all out with a mad fury, ripping into the Orderrealm guard set against him. He slashed at him with his claws and kicked him around mercilessly while the audience cheered. Shao Shan did not have the ability to absorb souls. He instead chose to obliterate his opponents. His 1st one was battered and he picked him on and put him on his own shoulders and proceeded to extend the body till it snapped. An Elder God sounded "FATALITY".

Round 2 FIGHT!

Another round started, half of the Kontestants defeated, sat on the sidelines watching the action. Shao Shan took it to the limit of his strength at the outset pummeling his Orderrealm foe with ferocity. He sat on his chest and pounded with heavy blows till he had killed him. He got up and raised his arms in victory, blood dripping from his arms. Tristram on the other hand, simply grabbed his incoming opponent by his hair and again side stepping and flung him in the air, slamming him face first on the hard rock floor, then he stood up and stomped on his neck once, to finish it. The others also fought and the Tarkatans mostly won those matches. The days activities over and next round would resume tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

**MORTAL KOMBAT BEGINS.**

**ROUND THREE : FIGHT !**

The next day the colossal arena was filled to the brim with spectators from all realms. The low level ones were sifted, now only the most powerful remained. The next round started and the Outworld Kombatants fought against each other. Both the Lords were now facing an opponent from their own realm, Tristram bowed to his opponent and his opponents bowed out accepting defeat. A scared orderrealmer stood before the massive king of Outworld. He wanted to accept defeat; he was willing to face the shame. He was not given that option, as Shao Shan grabbed his head and crushed it, blood running down his hands he laughed maniacally. The 3rd round was over and only 8 were left. Three of those Tarkatans, one Shokan, one centaurian and one Orderrealm seidan.

The last round for the day started to raucous screaming from bloodthirsty fans. Tristram was facing another Tarkatan, his Orderrealm compatriot 'Byakko' was facing a Tarkatan too. The centaurian 'Shotako' faced a Tarkatan as well. Shao Shan would fight a Shokan 'Byakko'.

Bao Teng had won all his fights with a combination of brute force and technique, this one was no different. He made quick work of his opponent, locking him in a submission. Making your foe accept defeat was a method and so far submissions had worked well for him.

Shotako was the only female in the tournament. She had plowed her way through this contest with force. Her large horns aiding in her quest. There was dissent among the centaurians and she had led the resistance against the semi human Tarkatan Shao Shan. She showed no mercy to her Tarkatan opponent, spearing him with her horns and when he fell she stomped on him with her hoofs, crushing and killing him. The Elder Gods voice boomed through the air "**FATALITY**"

The Tarkatan lunged at Tristram and Tristram caught him from behind in a sleeper hold and choked the life out of him swiftly.

Shao Shan goaded the only Shokan to fight. The third major race of Outworld; the Shokans, did not see eye to eye with the rest. And were entered into this contest by force. The Shokan leader had a plan, to defeat Shao Shan in MORTAL KOMBAT. And claim the stake to the throne of Outworld. This match would not be easy like the earlier ones; the Shokan had forced his way through the contest just like Shao Shan.

The fight started and the four armed Shokan seemed to be dominating, his four arms a clear advantage. They locked arms and Shao Shan was unable to do much, but Byakko pounded on Shao Shan's sides with his other two arms, then he locked Shao Shan in a bear hug with his lower arms and strangled him with the other two. Shao Shan dug deep into Byakko's eyes, he staggered back. Shao Shan released a bolt of lightning from his wrists, Byakko fell to his knees. Byakko set fire to Shao Shan's armor, who extinguished it quickly, only to be slung across Byakko's back, who grabbed his arms and legs and stretched him. Shao Shan for the 1st time in the longest time screamed in pain as his body was stretched to the breaking point. He took the very last ounces of his willpower and summoned a massive fireball from his mouth and spat it sideways, it fell on Byakko and he now caught on fire. He let go of Shao Shan and both of them lay there panting, trying to get up. Byakko did and kicked Shao Shan in the gut who flew across the room and crashed through a wall. Byakko jumped onto him and stomped on him till Shao Shan rolled away. Byakko picked up Shao Shan with his lower arms and punched repeatedly on his face and torso with his upper arms. Shao Shan now grabbed his upper arms and smashed his head against Byakko's again and again. Byakko threw him away and he hit a thick wall, Byakko charged and cornered Shao Shan against a wall and launched a flurry of punches with all 4 hands. After a few dozen punches Shao Shan kicked Byakko in the guy hard, and locked his head in a side headlock and landed some heavy blows on Byakko's back and neck. He then hammered Byakko in the chest and stomach with his armored knees. Byakko spat out copious amounts of blood but still stood up. Shao Shan lunged at him again, but was caught in a gut wrench and thrashed around, till he slipped out and tripped Byakko. He then sat on Byakko's back and ripped out one of his lower arms and then ripped out his other side's upper arm. Shao Shan then used those arms as clubs and pounded on Byakko who lay there in a pool of his own blood. He was not dead but was rendered unconscious. Shao Shan had won this bloody battle and sent a clear message to Orderrealm in the process. Shao Shan slowly trudged away from the arena as the days competition ended.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

**KOMBAT KONTINUES.**

Day three and only 4 warriors left. Bao Teng would fight Shao Shan and Shotako would fight Tristram. The fights began simultaneously. Shotako went head to head with Tristram and Bao Teng against Shao Shan.

Bao Teng summoned lightning from his hands and attacked Shao Shan. Shao Shan crumbled, and Bao Teng approached to kick him down, but Shao Shan was ready, he let out a massive fireball from his mouth. A singed Bao Teng backed away and composed himself. Shao Shan was up to his feet again. The smaller man kicked his opponent's legs out, Shao Shan shoved him away. He then yelled something to Tristram. He got up again and they went on to hammer each other with heavy punches and kicks to each others heads and torsos. Shao Shan locked his opponents arm and brought fire from his hand and delivered a smashing blow to Bao Teng who collapsed. He then stomped on Bao Teng's chest as the winner. Victory was Shao Shan's. He claimed to be just one step away from the total subjugation of Orderrealm.

Tristram faced Shotako. He had scouted the centaurians moves, and used his magical warlock powers to create a tar pit quagmire a few feet away from him as the centaurian charged towards him. She was stuck in it. He smiled and bowed his head. Then went on to stand on her horse like back and locked his arms around her waist. And proceeded to pull her human torso off her horse body. she screamed in unrelenting pain as her two halves separated. He stopped and told her to give up and live to fight another day. She spat at him and tried to throw him off, he just held on to her waist and snapped her back and ripped her spine out of her horse like back. Then he threw her body down. The Elder Gods voice boomed through the air "**FATALITY**" Shao Shan thanked him her taking her out. Tristram smiled and waved at Bao Teng and sat to watch his teammate battle Shao Shan. After the match after Shao Shan had left he picked up Bao Teng and took him to one of their witch doctors. And prepared for the final battle.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

**YOUR SOUL IS MINE.**

Tristram and Shao Shan stood in front of each other, Tristram smiling Shao Shan grimacing. Both waiting. The Elder God sounded the gong and yelled in a booming voice "FIGHT" AND Shao Shan started with a flurry of punches to his opponents face. Tristram responded with a few hard blows to Shao Shan's ribs. Shao Shan rammed his shoulder through Tristram's chest. Tristram kicked Shao Shan with a 5 kick combo. Shao Shan used the same move again this time knocking Tristram down. He then dropped a few elbows before Tristram got to his feet and escaped. Tristram responded by a massive 15 hit combo. Shao Shan again shoulder blocked Tristram this time against a wall and delivered a 8 hit combo but Tristram countered by grabbing Shao Shan's waist and lifting him up and smashing the back of his head with a power bomb. He then kicked Shao Shan's head who lay face down. Shao Shan now throw a large fireball from his hands and burned Tristram who in turn let lightning fly from his fingertips and shocked Shao Shan. Shao Shan clapped his hands together and sent a shockwave knocking down Tristram and did a slidekick to a fallen Tristram, who kicked a kneeling Shao Shan in the face. Shao Shan was down and from there he did a stretch kick and sent Tristram flying he then round housed a falling Tristram midair, Tristram landed and his feet sliding away from his opponent, he then teleported and uppercut Shao Shan and froze him mid air. He then summoned a bright pulsating purple ball of energy and hurled it towards a frozen Shao Shan. The ball exploded with a deafening boom and Shao Shan crashed to the floor wincing. He then took out a spiked club and stabbed Tristram in the gut; Tristram grabbed his head and smashed the forehead over his right knee. Shao Shan used the bloody club to shove him away. Tristram reeled back and then pulled out a large white sword. As Shao Shan swung the club again Tristram sliced through his chest plate, he then turned and slashed at his back. Shao Shan then smashed the club head in his shoulder and Tristram cut his arm. Shao Shan then jumped in the air and brought down the club right on his opponent's chest and a fallen Tristram stabbed Shao Shan in the torso. Shao Shan stepped back and as Tristram was trying to stand Shao Shan hurled the club right to his skull which it connected and he fell. Shao Shan had a burning feeling in his chest as he looked down he saw the sword in these, he pulled it out and blood gushed out in a heavy stream. Shao Shan set fire to the ceiling and caused it to crash on Tristram. Tristram rose from the rubble and flew out and laser kicked Shao Shan in the knee and as he fell elbowed the back of his head. Now Tristram stood over the large man and said that if he let Shao Shan live he would only endanger Orderrealm and the other realm. There was only one way to stop the menace of Shao Shan and it was now. Then he started laughing hysterically.

Tristram yelled "YOU'RE SOUL IS MINE!" and summoned hundreds of Astral hands. A few tiny hands clasped Shao Shan's burly fingers and snapped them at each joint. Another few hands grabbed his knuckles and busted them. Tristram shook and trembled. Shao Shan's fingers were ripped out and a couple of hands tore out his boots, twenty hands proceeded to rip out his nails then got hold of Shao Shan's toes and did the same to them as his fingers. A couple of hands grabbed his kneecaps and crushed them and pulled them out. Another two did the same with his elbows. Then a few more hands emerged and crushed and warped his armor and wrenched it off and threw it away. The arena was filled with the violent screams of Shao Shan as the astral hands tore away parts of his body and scattered them around. His eyelids were torn out, and his bare muscular chest and hefty biceps were being ripped out too, streams of blood flying about spraying the nearby area with a red mist. A dozen hands forced their way to his mouth and the largest one got hold of Shao Shan's tongue and yanked it out. Dark red liquid poured out from his mouth. Tristram laughed louder. The rest of the hands grabbed and yanked out his teeth, tossing them around in what now looked like a pattern. Two massive strong looking hands clasped the base of his braids, one on top of his head and another at his chin and stretched and pulled. Entire Outworld echoed with the scream of Shao Shan's pain. The hair was rooted in thick, his skin tearing; slowly his cheeks gave way then the skin on the back of his head and neck. The skin on the bridge of his nose shredded away and with one hard pull his head was skinned. Shao Shan's bleeding skinless head hovered. Tristram put his hands on the skull and placed them on the eyes and his fingers squeezed through the cavity and got hold of the eyes. As a pair of hands crushed the skull, Tristram said the eyes were the channels for the soul and he was taking Shao Shan's soul, he then pulled out the eyes and absorbed Shao Shan's soul. He crushed one eye and then the other and sprinkled them around him. The Elder Gods voice boomed "**BRUTALITY**" He now stood in the middle of a bloody circle and in that circle made with the body parts of the former Emperor of Outworld Shao Shan was the insignia of a Dragon. Shao Shan's tongue used as the dragon's tongue. Tristram stood in the dragon's eye. He raised his hands in victory and the Elder Gods thundered "THE WINNER OF MORTAL KOMBAT TOURNAMENT AND THE CHAMPION, TRISTRAM!"


	9. Epilogue

Chapter 8

**I SHALL TAKE BACK WHATS MINE!**

Many millennia passed. And the Orderrealm's Emperor Tristram passed away. And with his passing, were released the souls he had captured. There weren't many, only the most violent uncontrollable beings. One of them as the former ruler of Outworld Shao Shan. The first finalist of the very first Mortal Kombat Tournament. Outworld, in his absence was ruled by several kings and queens, the most powerful amongst them was the one they called dragon king. But he was about to be toppled, as the freed soul of Shao Shan was about to be resurrected and the name he would call himself this time would be Shao Kahn.


End file.
